Hot like me
by Sevena
Summary: SSHG Severus hat sich mit der falschen Frau eingelassen und kommt aus dieser Nummer nur schwer wieder raus.. Kann ihm Hermione helfen?Kapitel 2 ist nun endlich online....
1. Chapter 1

Eine neue Story von mir... Wie immer SS/HG und nicht Beta gelesen... Wenn es auf dem PC gespeichert ist will ich es euch nicht vorenthalten..gg Nehmt es bitte nicht allzu ernst... **lach**

Alles gehört Frau Rowling, mir gehört nichts, ich leihe es mir nur zum spielen aus und gebe es anschliessend brav wieder zurück.. Ach ja, Geld verdiene ich auch nicht damit...

Nun gehts aber los:

Lichtblitze zuckten durch den Nebel, Menschen drängten sich auf engstem Raum aneinander vorbei oder blieben schwer atmend stehen.

Severus Snape saß gelangweilt auf einem Hocker an einer Bar irgendeiner Disco, irgendwo im Herzen Muggellondons. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen was daran so toll sein sollte. Es war laut, es war stickig, wildfremde Menschen rempelten ihn an, drängten sich dicht an ihm vorbei um etwas zu bestellen und im schlimmsten Fall versuchten sie ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Er trank hastig den letzten Schluck seines Getränkes und stand auf. Sein Blick suchte die mit Menschen vollgestopfte Tanzfläche ab. Hier musste sie doch irgendwo sein. Vor ewigen Zeiten hatte sie zu ihm gesagt das sie kurz tanzen gehen wollte. Ihm kam es vor, als sei das Stunden her...

Das sollte also das große Fest sein. Da wäre es ihm fast lieber gewesen Voldemort würde noch leben. Ein Cruatius konnte fast nicht schlimmer sein als dieser Abend. Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander und in einer typischen Geste verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust.. Zum hundersten Mal an diesem Abend drängte sich ein schwitziger Körper an ihm vorbei. Er machte mittlerweile keinen Unterschied mehr ob es ein männlicher oder weiblicher Körper war. Anfangs hatte er bei männlichen, schwitzigen Körpern mehr Abscheu gezeigt, aber nun war er einfach nur noch angepisst. Er würde sehr gerne nach Hogwarts zurück apparieren, aber Dumbledore hatte eine Appariersperre auf dieses Irrenhaus gelegt.

Sowieso war er in letzter Zeit noch schlechter gelaunt, als er es üblicherweise schon war. Er hatte sich auf eine Beziehung eingelassen. Er, Severus Snape, hatte einen Fehler mit einer Frau begangen. Unwillkürlich verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Irgendwie kam er aus dieser Sache nicht mehr heraus. Anfangs war es ja noch ganz nett mit Gertruda (AN:lol) gewesen, aber mittlerweile konnte er keinen Unterschied mehr darin machen was ihn mehr ärgerte. Ihre Langeweile, ihre ewig keifende Art ihm etwas mitzuteilen, ihre bescheuerte Umhängetasche, die sie immer bei sich trug oder ihr schrecklicher Geschmack was Kleidung anbelangte.

Heute abend sah sie wieder besonders schrecklich aus, fand er. Sie trug eine weite Bluse mit einem braun-grünen Herbstblättermotiv, eine scheussliche Hose, die aussah als ob sie früher mal ein Heissluftballon gewesen wäre und dazu Riemchensandalen aus dem ihre Zehen, die natürlich in grauen Baumwollsöckchen steckten, herauslugten. Gut, an dem Abend als er etwas mit ihr angefangen hatte, war er total betrunken gewesen und als er sie am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett gefunden hatte, war es wohl mehr seine jahrelange Abstinenz gewesen, die ihn dazu verleitete, noch eine Runde dranzuhängen. Da war es schon zu spät, er hatte ihr in seinem besoffenen Kopf irgendwelche Liebesschwüre entgegen geschleudert und war zu später Stunde einen Liebespakt eingegangen, für den selbst sein Väterlicher Freund Albus Dumbledore keine Lösung gefunden hatte.

Seitdem hatte er sie an der Backe. Leider hatte er es auch heute abend nicht verhindern können, das sie „selbstverständlich" mit auf diese Feier gekommen war.

Es dröhnte ihm noch immer in seinen Ohren." Severus, Mausibärchen, freust du dich auch schon so auf das Fest wie ich? Eben habe ich Minerva Mc Gonagall davon erzählen hören... Ohhhhh, ich freue mich so, hoffentlich spielen sie da meinen deutschen Lieblingsmuggelsänger Wolfgang Petrie!" Natürlich hatte sie nicht gefragt, ob sie ihn begleiten könne. Ihn schüttelte es innerlich und er meinte tausend Stimmen zu hören, die noch schlimmer über ihn lästerten als zu seinen schlimmsten Schulzeiten. Er wollte hier nur noch weg. Zu seinem Leid musste er sie mitnehmen, denn der magische Pakt besagte, das er so lange mit ihr zusammenbleiben musste, bis eine Jungfrau ihm ihre Liebe gestand. Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Es war aussichtslos. Seine Laune war eisig als sein Blick die tanzenden Menschen absuchte. Als er die Tanzfläche mit Blicken abscannte verband sich sein Blick plötzlich mit einem anderen Blick aus dunkelbraunen Augen. Er blinzelte einmal. Da tanzte Hermione Granger ziemlich heiss etwas 5 Meter von ihm entfernt. Er kannte dieses Lied natürlich nicht aber Miss Granger schien es zu kennen, denn sie sang den Text ziemlich sicher mit. „Mein Gott, dachte sich Severus, DAS ist eine Frau!" Zu seinem Leidwesen tanzte Gertuda in diesem Moment ziemlich ungschickt an ihm vorbei und winkte ihm zu. Ihre bescheuerte Umhängetasche hüpfte bei ihrem Gehopse hin und her und schlug ihr immer wieder auf ihren wabbeligen Hintern. Ein benutztes Tempo hing halb heraus und ihre Haare hatten sich aus ihren Zopf gelöst und standen nun wirr von ihrem Kopf ab. Severus war plötzlich sehr interessiert an dem Boden der Tanzfläche und bemerkte nicht, das Hermione Granger diese Situation genau beobachtet hatte. Ihr entgang es nicht das Severus diese Frau nicht besonders anziehend fand. „ Eigentlich verständlich, dachte sie sich." Sie hatte nie verstanden was Severus mit dieser Frau wollte, schwärmte sie doch schon heimlich seit dem 6. Schuljahr für ihn. „Warum nicht mal ein bischen Spass haben heute abend, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, mit dieser Dame kann ich schon lange mithalten."

Als Severus sich sicher sein konnte das Getruda inzwischen vorbeigehopst war suchte sein Blick wieder die Tanzfläche ab. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Ihre zierliche Gestalt in ziemlich wenig Kleidung gehüllt, versteckte wirklich nicht viel. Sie war in der Tat erwachsen geworden. Severus verfluchte sich selbst für seine Gedanken, sie waren definitiv unanständig. Ein kleiner Teufel auf der einen Schulter, ein Engel auf der anderen stritten sich heftig miteinander. „Was solls, dachte er sich, sie ist nicht mehr deine Schülerin, da werden Blicke ja wohl erlaubt sein!"

Ein neues Lied hatte angefangen und mit dem auch Miss Grangers Tanzstil. DAS war definitiv unanständig. Sie blickte ihn offen an und sang den Refrain mit. Dabei sah sie ihn offen an und er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

Er hörte die Musik und starrte sie an. Dont you wish your Girlfriend was hot like me? Dont you wish your Girlfriend was a Freak like me? Dont you? Sie leckte sich ganz kurz über die Lippen und beendete den Blickkontakt nicht. Ihre Hüften kreisten lasziv und sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über ihre schmale Hüfte..

Das war definitiv zuviel für Severus.. Was glaubte sie denn? Natürlich war er nach diesen Minuten ziemlich scharf auf sie... Seine Hose fing schon unangenehm zu spannen. Schnell steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und war dankbar für sein schwarzes Hemd das er offen über der Hose trug.

Seine Augen zogen sie aus. Gerade in diesem Moment stupste ihn jemand unsanft in die Seite und kicherte: Mausebärchen, meine Riemchen an der Sandale sind gerissen, ich möchte nach Hause. Wir gehen!"

TBC

Ein paar kleine Reviews wären nett, dann gibt es schneller das nächste Kapitel


	2. Chapter 2

So es geht weiter..

Vielen vielen Dank für eure ganzen Reviews.. Ihr habt Recht, Gertruda ist nicht so leicht davon zu überzeugen ihr Mausebärchen wieder frei zu geben..lachwech

Ich entschuldige mich bei allen Wolle Petri Fans ( falls sich hier welche aufhalten ) es ist nicht böse gemeint hüstel...

Nun gehts aber wirklich weiter.. Sorry für die Rechtschreibfehler, ich habe es einfach so runtergetippt...

„Severus, gehen wir?" Ihr Ton wurde eindringlicher und erreichte schon wieder fast die noch-ein-Wort-und-ich-ich-... Er seufzte tief, sein Körper verspannte sich schmerzhaft. Er konnte es einfach nicht, er konnte sie nicht mal in Gedanken in die nächste Umlaufbahn wünschen.

„Mausebärchen?", sie zuppelte nun an seinem Hemdkragen und kicherte blöd vor sich hin. „Was hast du denn, komm mit deinem kleinen Mopsimäuschen, ab ins Körbchen..." Er ballte die Fäuste und zischte unter größter Kraftanstrengung: „Dumbledore hat die Appariersperre noch nicht aufgehoben, wir müssen noch hier bleiben."

„Dann geh ich schnell und frag ihn ob er sie nicht aufheben kann," quietschte sie vor sich hin und zockelte ab. Severus wartete 2 Atemzüge ehe sich sein Blick wieder der Tanzfläche zuwandte. Das Lied war zuende und mit dem Miss Granger verschwunden. Er atmete leise enttäuscht aus. Einen Wimperschlag später entdeckte er sie, sie kam direkt auf ihn zu. Noch bevor sie ihn erreichte hörte er Albus Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Soll ich die Sperre aufheben, Severus? _

_Es wäre nett wenn du es nicht tun würdest Albus._

Im Geiste sah er die blauen Augen vom Direktor aufblitzen...

„Professor Snape? Wie schön das sie auch hier sind, ich habe sie den ganzen Abend noch gar nicht gesehen.. Sie wollen doch nicht schon gehen?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu Gertuda, die sich nun hastig zwischen den Menschen durchdrängte, die Umhänge von sich und Severus in der Hand.

„Ja, äh, ich meine, nein, nein, ich hatte noch nicht vor zu gehen," nuschelte er hastig bevor Gertuda ihn erreichen konnte...

„ Aha..." Hermione schaute ein wenig irritiert zu Severus Begleiterin, die sie inzwischen erreicht hatte.

Gertuda atmete hastig.. „Mausebärchen.. wir können gehen!" Bei dem Wort Mausebärchen riss Hermione entsetzt die Augen auf und musste sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Grinsen verkneifen indem sie angestrengt ihre Schuhe ansah...

Severus Schultern versteiften sich... Das war mit Abstand schlimmer als Voldemort persönlich im Endkampf gegenüber zu stehen... Diese Person nannte ihn, Severus Snape, vor Hermione Granger, Miss Sexy in Person. Mausebärchen... Er atmete tief durch...

„Nein, das können wir nicht, Albus kann die Appariersperre nicht aufheben... Es werden noch Ehrungen stattfinden und es darf keiner der zu Ehrenden den Ort verlassen!"

„Aber ich muss morgen früh im Ministerium sein, meine Schicht fängt schon in 3 Stunden an," sprach sie und fummelte an ihrer Patchworkhandtasche...

„Die Appariersperre gilt nur für Mitarbeiter Hogwarts und Teilnehmer am Endkampf, du kannst schon gehen.." Ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer glomm in ihm, vielleicht würde sie ja endlich gehen und er konnte ungestört sehen was der Abend noch hergab.

Gertuda glotzte ihn Kuhäugig an und drehte sich um. Nicht ohne ihn vorher am Ohrläppchen zu ziehen und ihm zuzuflüstern das sie sich später auf ihn freute... Severus musste ein Schütteln unterdrücken.

Als sie endlich aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war drehte er sich hoffnungsvoll um... Aber Hermione war nicht mehr da. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung schwappte über ihm. Er sah sich unauffällig um, aber auf den ersten Blick konnte er sie nicht entdecken. Er beschloss unauffällig zur Bar zu schlendern und dabei seine Blicke schweifen zu lassen. Da entdeckte er sie. Sie stand bei einer kleinen Gruppe ehemaliger Schüler und schien sich bestens zu unterhalten.

Severus drängte sich durch die Leute und ging zur Bar. Von dort aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf sie. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich um und schien mit ihren Augen die Disco abzusuchen. Als sie ihn entdeckte blickte sie ihn an. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war zu groß um genau zu sagen ob sie ihn seine Augen blickte, aber er erwiderte ihren Blick und nickte leicht. Sie hob ihr Glas und prostete ihm zu.

Severus bestellte neue Getränke und schob sich in ihre Nähe..

„Miss Granger, haben sie Lust eine Kleinigkeit mit mir zu trinken?" flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Bei dem tiefen Klang seiner Stimme stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare leicht auf.

„Selbstverständlich Professor," sie lächelte ihn an. Als sie ihr Glas nahm berührten sich leicht ihre Hände. Severus durchfuhr ein kleiner Stromstoss...

„Auf die Freiheit," lächelte sie ihn an.

„Auf die Freiheit," antwortete er.

Severus Snape war kein Heiliger, auch wenn er in den Diensten von Albus Dumbledore auf Frauenbesuche weitestgehend verzichtete. Seit er jedoch Hermione Granger derart sexy vor ihm tanzen sah, schien sein Ziel klar. Er wollte sie.. Am liebsten hier und jetzt.

„Miss Granger," setzte er an, aber Hermione unterbach ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Bitte... sie machte eine kleine Pause.. Hermione!"

„Severus," er verbeugte sich leicht und wollte mit seinem Glas erneut anstossen.

„Severus, sie wissen doch was man bei Brüderschaft macht?" Hermione lächelte ihn immer noch an und verschränkte ihren Arm mit seinem.

Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte. Er fühlte sich aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge und sein Herz klopfte gegen seine Rippen. Er beugte sich leicht vor um ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Der Kuss dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch diese kurze Zeitspanne reichte, damit sein Gehirn ihm ganz klar den Befehl MEHR erteilte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen... Sollte er es wagen?


End file.
